


Legendary Lana Lang

by zeldadestry



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I dreamed I was someone else.  Some guy named Jason with hardcore momma drama.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legendary Lana Lang

Dean woke up in bed with a start. Sam’s arms tightened around him. “Hey, you ok?” 

“I dreamed I was someone else. Some guy named Jason with hardcore momma drama.” 

“Was that a nice change from all the daddy issues?”

“Shuddup.” Dean shoved Sam. “Anyway, the important thing is that my girlfriend was a crazy hot chick-”

“Crazy and hot or crazy hot?”

Dean thought for a moment. “Well, sometimes she would get possessed by a witch so, both, I guess, but mostly the second. Stop interrupting! What matters is that she had a magic pussy.”

Sam frowned. “How did you know it was magic?”

“Because everyone who got within fifty feet of her fell in love with her.”

“Male and female?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Huh.” Sam stared into space. “And you- I mean, this Jason guy, he was in love with her?” 

“Oh, yeah, but here’s the sad part: he never got to fuck her.”

“Tragic.”

“She didn’t really want anyone but some alien farm boy!”

“You know, Dean, ten bucks says, if I sit on your dick, I’ll make you forget all about her.”

“I’ll take that bet. And you know why?”

“Because you win either way?”

“Exactly.”


End file.
